Everlasting Moments
by Thunderxtw
Summary: Christie has some difficulty adjusting to her new life. However, one friendly visit seems to brighten things up a bit.


**Author's notes: This is my first crack at a Tekken romance fic and I feel proud of what I have accomplished. I must admit I'm not usually into the whole pairing thing, but I am starting to get into liking this particular one. **

**I hope you enjoy this little one shot I did. **

_---------------------------------------- _

_Everlasting Moments _

-----------------------------------

A multitude of people were lining up in front, the indistinct chatter growing louder by the second. Never before had Christie had to deal with so many customers at once. It must have been the heat mounting and for that she could not blame their thirsty frowns. She saw to it that each customer left happy with a refreshing cup of lemonade on this beach. They received not only a cold drink as a reward for buying, but her sweet smile and cheery 'thank you' as well.

Then she sighed as the last two costumers in view walked off into the distance. Life was not as simple at age nineteen, but she did not expect it to be. She knew there came bigger responsibilities as time went on and she was ready to face that.

In less than half an hour, it was time to close up and she was glad for that. She toweled the sweat off her milky-white belly shirt and matching cropped pants after doing so to her visage. There was no use in saying today was not a good day for business as she counted the money in hand. With any luck, she might be able to purchase that new pearled necklace she desired so much. Of course, college came first since she needed an education more than fancy jewelry.

Despite the successful day she had, Christie could not help but feel neglected. Today was her birthday and she had yet to receive a gift from anyone. Even a simple 'happy birthday' would have been enough, but she did not get any of that either.

Then a soft yet strong arm came to relax about her shoulder, emitting a familiar fragrance. Recognition dawned when she saw the fancy flat cap and goatee.

"Eddy!" She turned around with a pleased grin and jumped into his embrace like a small child would.

"Catch you at a bad time, Christie?" His hand stroked back her ponytail as she greeted him with a renewed smile.

She shook her head, answering him in a gentle tone. "No, never. Your timing is perfect."

The smile on his face widened, his arm taking hold of hers. "Great. Shall we?"

She let him lead the way without hesitation. With him around, perhaps tonight would not be so bad after all.

* * *

The weather had become much more tolerable as Christie felt the cool air circulate her feet. They had traversed half the beach, conversing, watching ocean waves lap over each other in natural fashion. Christie had noted the other teenagers playing soccer before her gaze veered back to Eddy. Something was on his mind that he had yet to voice. 

"So how's work….how's school?" His head had not even turned to her as he asked the question, those dark eyes obscured behind sunglasses.

She regarded the question with hands held together as her eyes lowered to the limitless moist sand. "It's ok, I guess. There is so much to learn from both fields that it can be quite frustrating. I had just transferred and I miss all my old friends already. But at least I get to see them every once in a while."

"I see." He bowed his head with a sidelong glance at her. "How are your skills coming along? Still doing those moves I taught you?"

At last, something interesting she could speak of. "Great! I practice with a few friends every day. I used to lose often, but now I'm winning most of the time as I get better." A laugh followed as she continued. "It's funny though. Whenever I challenge one of the boys who says they can take me, they get scared and refuse to contend. Cowards."

"Perhaps they don't want to damage that pretty widdle face of yours?" The sarcasm in his voice was just as apparent as the jewelry swinging from his neck.

"Oh shut up, Eddy." She giggled in her girlish tone, taking the comment for what it was.

Moments like this made her feel warm inside, moments when it was just him and her, alone. If this was Eddy's way of changing the mood, he had done well. She heard him chuckle in success with that expression she had become so familiar with.

He always knew how to get her to laugh and make her smile without forcing it, something she saw as rare from other guys. Ever since becoming a teenager, she had longed for someone like that, longed for someone who cared enough. Eddy seemed to be the one, feeling less like a mentor and more like the man she had wanted to be with all her life. However, she was not sure if he held the exact same feelings, or if he held any for her at all. The thought of telling him scared her, fearing rejection at the most. His superior age and mentality made him that much more intimidating.

They took a trip around town via subway train before visiting São Paulo Art Museum. The art inside was remarkable and historic, unlike anything Christie had ever seen. There were only a few people inside, the point of their fingers indicating which masterpiece had intrigued them the most. Some of the work hung on the walls she had recognized reading about in school.

Eddy seemed very fascinated in one particular display in the corner as his gaze never left it. "This museum has so much history to offer. You could defiantly learn something here." His head turned to her at the slightest. "Father used to bring me here a lot when I was younger. Because of him, I come here every day and try to learn something new."

Christie walked over to where her mentor stood, leaning close to him as she too stared at the display. "There's a lot of great Brazilian paintings here." She took hold of Eddy's hand and massaged it. "The talent these people have is amazing, no? It's like they visualize what they want and it comes to life with just the stroke of a brush. I really adore some of the work by _Cândido Portinari_. It's just so awesome."

Eddy faced her with a smile. "I'm glad you like it, Christie. The man who created this museum was of Italian descent. He stirred the Brazilian artistic community with his fresh ideas about popularizing museums by making both modern and classical art accessible to the masses."

It was odd, but the way he had voiced this made it seem a lot more interesting and memorable compared to how her teachers would have. Christie squeezed at his hand, gaining his attention once more. "Eddy, do you think we could get something to eat? I'm kind of hungry." Her eyes blinked twice, hoping he would consider her request.

"We can do anything you like, birthday girl." He gave a simple nod and guided her out of the museum.

* * *

The café had an exquisite array of fountains, sculptures, and potted flowers on display within. The classical music was quite soothing to the ears, adding to the laid back atmosphere. All the other people, whether tourist or actual citizen, seemed to enjoy their time here as well. Christie had already eaten enough, unable to ease another bite past her lips. 

Eddy was still going though, pausing between intakes before continuing. A hand had covered her mouth to stifle the laughter of his actions, but he did not mind it. She then snatched the flat cap atop his head and placed it upon hers while shooting him a playful wink. "Looks much better on me, don't ya think?"

He nodded in agreement with her. "I'm not complaining." Then his eyebrow cocked as he noticed the mistake right away. "But you got it on the wrong way."

He saw the red flush of embarrassment fill her cheeks. With haste, she repositioned the hat atop her head, pretending as if nothing happened. "Uh…I knew that." A chuckle, then a pause, and they both shared a momentary stare after a soft sigh. Christie was the first to break the silence. "I saw a park not too long ago when we came in." She balled up the used napkin and laid it on her plate. "Do you mind if we go there, Eddy?"

Her sudden will to go made him anxious to leave. After everything they had done so far, he did not see the harm in it. "Sure."

* * *

Darkness fell on their walk through the São Paulo Park, various clouds spreading apart to expose the full moon. Christie had been silent for some time, the frown on her face visible thanks to the moon's pale glow. Eddy had wondered if something was bothering her that she had not shared with him. Before he could find out, her walking slowed to a cease with the pattering of her flip-flop sandals. 

Those delicate leaf green eyes of hers that he found so alluring fluttered with the soft sigh in her voice. "I had a wonderful time tonight, Eddy. Thank you." Her arms came to wrap about him with a tight squeeze, a sign he had done well. However, that was not all he had for her. He smiled, reaching into his pocket to pull out a silver plated case. Her eyes flashed at this as he rested it into her palm, gaping at him with curiosity. "Eddy, what's this?"

He opened the case, revealing the sparkling pearled necklace inside before putting it around her neck. "Heard you wanted this. It cost a pretty penny, but for you it was worth it."

For the first few seconds she was speechless, fingering what was now hers. "It's….it's beautiful. Than…..thank you so much." He was certain there was more she had to say, but her shock kept the words from leaving her throat. Then he saw the stray tear cascade down her cheek and before long, his generosity warranted a kiss from her. "I….I…..I really appreciate this." She whispered without making eye contact, her sullen expression fading into a sweet smile.

They took a seat at the bench's center. Christie had such a gracious charm unlike any other person he knew. It warmed his heart to know he had made her happy, brightened her entire day. However, he could not help but mask the frown he did not want her to see. Time was drawing near for him to tell her something he knew she would not accept. His mind had stayed focused on their enjoyment so much that he had almost forgotten about it. Noting that girlish innocence sparkle in her eyes when she looked at him made the decision much harder on him.

"Eddy, it'll be like this forever, won't it?"

He knew not how to answer the question, snuffing the sweet smell of her reddish-brown hair as her gaze drew closer. He wanted to tell her his answer with a simple nod, but he could not lie, not to someone's face he cared deep enough for. Besides, lying was foreign to him and doing so would only bring great shame upon himself, a shame he did not want to live with.

Then the truth began to surface once he took a deep breath, making sure his voice was audible enough for her to hear. "Christie," he paused, contemplating of how to say the rest, "there will be a time when I have to go away for a while." He closed his eyes and let the words flow from his lips. "And it seems… that time has come."

He felt her stomach contract beside him, saw the tears accompanying the sadness in her eyes. Already it was coming and he did not have to wait long for her response. "Oh…." She managed in a soft-spoken voice, her head bowing, hands held close together. "Is..is it something I did?"

A slow headshake came as Eddy released a sigh of guilt from his lungs. He did not expect the truth to hurt her this much, but it did and all he could do was hate himself for it. "I have duties to attend to that master has requested. This is something I have to do alone, something dangerous. I owe it to him for all he has done for me. Otherwise, I'd let you come too." He released another breath into the stagnant air. "I wanted to spend time with you before I left."

Then Christie frowned at him, those green eyes urging him to stay with her though he knew he could not. She clutched his body close to her lithe form, never letting go. There was no sobbing, no whimpering like the kind expected from most girls.

"I won't be gone forever, Christie. I will return. That much….I can be certain of." He kissed her forehead, his shirt soaking up her tears like a fresh sponge.

Not just sadness of him leaving hurt her. Her grandfather had been jailed since her youth. He was a man she loved and would do anything for no matter the circumstance. Now another person was leaving her and that made Eddy feel even worse inside. He could see her attempts to conceal the tears as he pleaded in mind for her to remain strong for him. Perhaps this was too much for her heart to bear, knowing how she had clung to him over the years…like the younger sister he never had.

"Come on, Christie. I'll take you home." His hand took hers, unable to meet the hurt look in her eyes. His gaze then lifted to the spectacle of stars, shimmering ever so bright on this night. They reminded him of the days he and her had spent on the beach, wishing the moment they had together would never diminish.

In his absence, he hoped she could manage until his return. Someday, somehow, he was going to make it up to her…even if it killed him.


End file.
